


What brings us together

by Ally265



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Mpreg, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally265/pseuds/Ally265
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bassically Jack dies during birth of him and hiccups last baby and the other guardians and hiccup gives them up beacause.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

So the caracters im using are   
Elsa  
Elsa genderbent  
Anna  
Anna genderbent  
  
Elsa genderbent Name is not eric its Micheal and Anna gendebent is Hayden

Elsa does not have ice bit water powers  
Anna has nature powers  
Micheal has ice  
Hayden has fire

This is not a chapter but to get ypu intrested. So this is the birth order

Micheal

Elsa

Hayden 

Anna

The ages of each

Micheal 19

Elsa 17

Hayden 16

Anna 15

 

Micheal and Elsa are part of the frozen part of the story

Hayden is part of the brave part

Anna is part of the tangled part

All in that order

 

Anna will look th same

Hayden has more white strands of hair on his head and a dark brown hair with freakles

Elsa has a darkblonde hair with dark brown on the roots but goes down dark blonde

Micheal basicly looks like orginal elsa just male

And finally if there is sing thats a yes

I hope you like the story its going to be intresting

;-)B-)O:D≧∇≦


	2. Jist the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (┛❍ᴥ❍)┛彡┻━┻◌⑅⃝●♡⋆♡LOVE♡⋆♡●⑅◌⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄♪☆＼(^０^＼) ♪(／^-^)／☆♪＼(*＾▽＾*)／＼(*＾▽＾*)／♡⃛◟( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )◞⸜₍ ˍ́˱˲ˍ̀ ₎⸝◟( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )◞♡⃛♡⃛◟( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )◞⸜₍ ˍ́˱˲ˍ̀ ₎⸝◟( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )◞♡⃛Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪◌⑅⃝●♡⋆♡LOVE♡⋆♡●⑅◌(┛❍ᴥ❍)┛彡┻━┻┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻/(ò.ó)┛彡┻━┻（╯°□°）╯︵(\ .o.)\┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) \\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥o==[]::::::::::::::::>▄︻̷̿┻̿═━一⌐╦╦═─☜☆☞（*＾3＾）/～♡(ﾉ*>∀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking i should pit this at the begging so

Jack Pov

Right now i am at North's Workshop beacause I was not feeling well during my duration of my pregnancy. Then Hiccup came up to me and sat next to me with two mugs of hot choclate. "Hey Jack how are you two doing" he said rubbing the top of my belly. "I am okay just tired " i said and then the patter of feet came running towards us. "Daddys!!!!" our 4 year old son Micheal said running into hiccup. "Hi Dad, Daddy, Anna" he said pointing to the baby. "What have you been up to" i asked "I was with Aunty Tooth but i wantted to see you" he said smiling. He looks like a copy of me just smaller." Hows Elsa and Hayden" Hiccup asked." Sleep" he said. Then Tooth came into the room. "Micheal there you are" she said flying up to us. "Hey Tooth can you put him to bed" i said. "Daddyyy" he winned and Tooth lifed him up and carried him to bed. Then all of a sudden i felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Hiccup I think its time" i said and winnced in pain when a contraction hit.

A few moments later I was in a bed in pain. It never hurt so bad for the other three. "Jack you need to push now" I pushed hard and alot of blood just blood. Then a sharp cry filled the room.Then it went dark. Darkness was only thing i saw just like at the water. 

Cold

Dark

And alone

Did I die? I thought. "Jack" i heard a voice I heard only once. "The man in the moon"" I said and saw a glow too hard to see any thing "Jack you are here for something important" "But" he cut me off "Your children wil do many things extrodnary things" 

Micheal Pov

I was in bed trying to sleep but could not.I crawled out and hedded to the room where my brother and sister were. When i got there i was greeted by my sister Elsa standing in the crib smiling. "Mike Mike pway with mes" she said with her light brown hair in her face. "Not now Elsa but why are you up" I asked. "not twied" she said giving a yawn. "go to sleep Elsa" i said and she layed down and slept. Then I heard a scream and I walked towards the sound and saw Aunty Tooth crying and Dad holding his head and uncle North holding a baby. "Dad" i said quietly. He looled up at me then down. Then uncle sandy led me to my room and layed me down and hit me with dream sand.

Hiccup Pov

I held my head down not wanting to look up. I just cant belive Jack is gone. " Hiccup we need to discuss something" I looked up at North. "The kids need to go" he said and I could not belive it. "I just lost Jack and you expect me to loose my kids" i said in out right anger. "Hiccup calm down" he said. " Why then why must they go" i said a little calmer. "There is an evil coming and they will have to be the ones to stop it but first they need to find there own there center" he said.

Micheal  Pov

I was shoken out of my sleep by being lifted up. "Uncle North" i said looking at him with drowsy eyes." Then all of a sudden i was out like light. 

As my eye reopen i am confused and in a bog bed with blue and white sheets. I  lool at pictures on the wall with me and Elsa and two people i dont know. I looked around then the door opened. "Young Micheal you are awake" "Who are you" "are you okay Master Micheal" "I am okay i am just well nevermind can you please leave" i said and he bowed and left. I layed down slowly forgetting stuff but getting new memories and i was out

 

 

 


	3. Frozen part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frozen here Im skipping the young part just going from the first time in forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry should of stated sooner but had to do some stuff and mid term breake noe
> 
> Italics singing

Elsa Pov

I lay in my bed sleeping dreaming a beautiful dream when a knock came from my door. "Princess Elsa are you awake" my maid said. "Yea I am awake" "It is  your brothers coorination today " Corrination i think. "It is corrination day" I jumped out of bed did my nesscery things and i was out the door wearing a dark blue flowing dress with sapphire pendant.

_Elsa:_   
_The window is open, so's that door_   
_I didn't know they did that anymore_   
_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_   
_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_   
_Finally they're opening up the gates_

_There'll be actual real live people_   
_It'll be totally strange_

* * *

_But wow, am I so ready for this change_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_   
_There'll be music, there'll be light_   
_For the first time in forever_   
_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_   
_But I'm somewhere in that zone_   
_Cause for the first time in forever_   
_I won't be alone_

_I can't wait to meet everyone!_

_Tonight, imagine me gown and all_   
_Fetchingly draped against the wall_   
_The picture of sophisticated grace..._   
_Ooh!_   
  
_I suddenly see him standing there_   
_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_   
_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_   
  
_But then we laugh and talk all evening_   
_Which is totally bizarre_   
_Nothing like the life I've lead so far!_   
  
_For the first time in forever_   
_There'll be magic, there'll be fun!_   
_For the first time in forever_   
_I could be noticed by someone..._   
_And I know it is totally crazy_   
_To dream I'd find romance..._   
_But for the first time in forever_   
_At least I've got a chance!_

_Micheal:_   
_Don't let them in_   
_Don't let them see_   
_Be the good boy_   
_You always have to be_   
_Conceal_   
_Don't feel_   
_Put on a show..._   
_Make one wrong move_   
_And everyone_

_Its only for today_

_Elsa_

_Only for today_

_Its agony to wait_

_Micheal_

_Tell the gaurds to open up the gates_

_Elsa_

_The gates_

_For the first time in foever_

_Ill get what i am dreaming of_

_Micheal_

_Dont let them in_

_Dont let them see_

_Be the good boy you always have to be_

_Elsa_

_A escape from my lonely world_

_Micheal_

_Councle_

_Elsa_

_A chance to find true love_

_Micheal_

_Dont let them dont let them know_

_Elsa_

_We will always have tomarrow it has to be today beacause the first tim in forever for the firts time in forever._

_Nothing in my way._

I was suddenly bumped i at and fell down. "oh im sorry are you hurt" " im just alright good bye" I left the man uttherly confused and went to the corrination.

Micheal Pov

I walk down the alse i held up the staff and ball and my hand slowly started to frezze it." King of Arendalle" the priest said and with realif i put the down quick and on with my gloves

Later during the ball my sister came by me. "hi um king or um" she said stuttering " its okay Elsa you look pretty" " you look handsome"" I hope I dont fend boys of with a stick from they getting you" she turned red and i laughed. "You smell that" i said "smells like." we both say in unsion "chocolete" we both laugh now and look at the party. "brather why do we hide our powers" she said. "its just that well I coulf barly control mine and i could in dangee people" "But Micheal why is " i cut of her "enough Elsa"  " just listen" she grabbed my glove off my hand. " give me my glove back" " please listen" " i said enough" and jagged ice came out pointing at the people. I ran out the casle and people started surronding. I touch the fountain and it became a scary shape. Everyone gasped I ran to the water and started walking on it.

Elsa POV

Micheal i yelled and he was gone. "sorcery" the duck of weslton said. I rolled my eyes and splashed water in his face with my power. I ran to the water and dove into it. Another part of my power is that i can breathe underwater. Oh micheal

_Micheal_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation, And it looks like I’m the King._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn’t keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don’t let them in, don’t let them see Be the good boy you always have to be Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go Can’t hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don’t care What they’re going to say Let the storm rage on, The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It’s funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can’t get to me at all_

_It’s time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I’m free_

_Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You’ll never see me cry And here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I’m never going back, The past is in the past Let it go, let it go When I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go That perfect boy is gone And here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it they will maybe 2 more parts or one depends on how i feel


End file.
